


I'm Not A Paperpusher

by penscritch



Series: Heaven is a home, not an institution [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Frau is the reaper, M/M, Post-Ending, Teito is God, everyone is merrily reincarnating and happy stuff, except Frau who works overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one sees what happens after Teito enters the Gate with Frau. This is the story of what happens after – involving a recently-deceased Great Priest of Barsburg and the reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Paperpusher

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, the ending to 07-Ghost made me wonder – who’s the Chief of Heaven? We never do see him, and the throne is empty. Not to mention, you’d think he’d solve this Verloren mess earlier if he had actually been working. And Frau’s complaints regarding “that bastard retiring in Heaven” made me come up with this idea that Teito is actually the Chief (which in turn makes sense because Eve looks like him) and took a turn on the reincarnation circuit the first time so he could solve all the Verloren problems as Teito. The second turn at reincarnation was so he could see his friends again in the same generation. Of course, this lands Frau with all the “paperwork.” XD

“Godfuckingdammit.”

Frau smoked aggressively at the best of times, and smoked like he was making a killing at the worst. Considering his current occupation, the image fit better than it should have.

“Hey, brat. It’s time to move on.”

Teito rose from the aged, inanimate body lying on the bed. He still looked like a young man for all that his body was a decrepit old geezer.

“Who’re you calling an old geezer, you old fart!” Oops. Guess that slipped out. The foot smashed in his face felt just like old times.

He rubbed his face. “You’re so indelicate for the Chief of Heaven, people are going to run screaming as soon as they see you on the throne.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s the one who’s being called a ‘scary brother in black’ these days?” Ah, memories. Teito getting up close and personal in his face, screaming obscenities. There was just no one else with quite the vocabulary or strength to back up his words.

“You can’t blame a man for doing his job,” he smirked. He salvaged his squashed cigarette and drew a ragged puff.

Teito scowled. He really did look cute like that, like a puffed up piece of fluff someone left sitting to accumulate static electricity, except Frau kept being the one to touch the fluff and get electrocuted. Hazard of the job and all.

“How was your vacation?”

The brat smiled softly, “I got to see everyone’s smiling faces. Castor-san’s visible now to his family, did you know? He told me he went to visit his mother’s grave and got seen by Seilan-san. He’s made up with his father. Hakuren’s been working with Ouka to reform the Barsburg Empire. Mikage’s grown into a wonderful fyulong – he’s really big now and he’s finally won over Kururu.”

“Oh? Nothing for yourself?”

“Seeing everyone again was enough for me, and giving Raggs back to my people.”

Frau snorted, “You’re such a workaholic.”

“Like you’re one to talk! You didn’t visit me even once during that time!”

“So you were lonely?”

The brat spluttered, his face red. Ah, the wonders of making the kid blush. He really did look cute.

“Anyway, you’ve got the mother of all backlogs waiting for you. Throne’s been empty you know, and I can’t do your job for you. Time for us to make some babies,” he leered.

“You dirty bastard!” he shrieked, and Frau bent over double from the elbow in his stomach. Oh man, this part he did _not_ miss. “I didn’t miss you at all!”

“I didn’t say anything about anyone missing anybody. Which means you _did_ miss me.”

Teito smacked him again.

Despite the pain, Frau grinned up at Teito from his position on the ground. “’As long as I am within thee, my heart shall always be with thee.’”

Teito huffed, turning his head to the side. It did nothing to hide the furious blush on his face. Frau set about getting his limbs back in order so he could stand up – the damn brat really didn’t pull his punches.

Of course, that’s when the brat turned to him again and smiled. _Really_ smiled, that awkwardly honest smile that he gave so long ago when he wasn’t even a baby bishop yet and Frau had been stuck in prison for a crime he didn’t commit. _If you want me to feel relieved, smile._

Frau stared. Looking at that lovely backside walking away from him with the lingering memory of that smile still in his mind, he suddenly felt a lot more sympathy for Verloren.

“Fucking tease,” he muttered under his breath. He dropped his cigarette and stomped out the embers before following his God.


End file.
